


Manip: Just look and you will see, That I will be your remedy

by Kayryn



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Manip, berena - Freeform, fluffy happy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayryn/pseuds/Kayryn
Summary: Manip. Seasons change, love stays.





	Manip: Just look and you will see, That I will be your remedy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the Sun Sets on the River Thames](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959620) by [Bat_and_Breakfast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bat_and_Breakfast/pseuds/Bat_and_Breakfast). 

> Do not repost, use in edits, send to the cast etc. If you wish to use my manips for anything other than personal wallpapers or icons, please contact me first.


End file.
